Peculiar Predicament
by serenitymeimei
Summary: CSI: Miami/Grey's Anatomy crossover, post Erica. Callie is temporarily exiled back home to Miami after a few incidents at Seattle Grace. She runs into an old friend at one of her favorite college bars.. Callie/Natalia BoaVista


**Disclaimer:** Clearly, not mine. Grey's and CSI: Miami are not mine. I just borrow them and return them slightly tainted with naughtiness.

**A/N:** This is for Lizadizzle who requested a Callie/Natalia fic for Christmukkuh this year, and got a totally different fic than she originally saw. So, merry frakkin' X-mas, person!

* * *

She was beyond exhausted.

Worn out and used like a favorite pair of sneakers or holey jeans.

So, there she was, back in Miami, enjoying the beach, the sun, her friends and family. But most importantly? There was no rain. No hospital. No gossip. No memories of Erica Hahn. No reminders that she'd fucked up what was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her. No more, _'What if's...'_ or _'Maybe's...'_. No more crying until she couldn't anymore.

Callie was sick of Seattle and everything that came with it. So she'd escaped. Gotten an okay from the Chief for a month long sabbatical and booked the next flight to Florida. No packing, no second guessing. Just got on a plane and never looked back.

She'd been home for nearly a week and a half now.

Luckily, her parents hadn't asked any questions She could just imagine the disappointed looks on their faces; the glare from her father and the little clucking noise that her mother made when she was too horrified to say anything else. They weren't ready for the truth. Hell, even _she_ wasn't ready for the truth, and she'd lived it.

"_Married, betrayed, gay, abandoned." _

It hadn't exactly been her year.

She didn't know who she was anymore. Lost and confused. Her entire life turned upside down by one woman. One incredibly_ amazing _woman. And that would have been fine, except Callie Torres had only ever dug the penis. Motherland wasn't even on her radar.

Up until then, her eyes had never strayed over a beautiful woman's body. Her knees had never gone weak when she smelled a certain perfume or shampoo. She'd never caught herself groaning at the sight of a shapely ass in tight pants, or a teasing glimpse of cleavage. None of that had even occurred to her, except for the day she suddenly realized that it had. She just hadn't been paying attention. Erica had been her glasses too. But no matter how much she wanted to tell her that, to beg for her forgiveness, it'd been too late.

So she'd moved on. As much as she could anyways. Crazy Sadie had been a distraction, someone to flirt with and take her mind off of her troubles. Then Arizona had come along. She was different; sweet, but a woman who knew what she wanted and went after it. They'd cliqued. Shared knowing looks over drinks and had the same interests. So she wasn't all that surprised when she'd found herself pinned up against the brick wall outside Joe's two days after they'd met, soft lips and tongue sliding against hers. After that, they'd managed to resist one another for nearly a week – rushed kisses in hospital storage closets and secret lunches in the attending's locker room- before falling into bed. It hadn't even compared to the amazing sex that she'd had with Erica, but it hadn't exactly been bad either.

Soon enough though, she was alone again. Mark was off with Lexie all the time, Cristina was falling for Hunt, and she was left with Chunky Monkey, a bottle of tequila, and an empty apartment.

After nearly a month of nothing but work, ice cream, and booze she'd finally burned out. Nothing fueled the Seattle Grace gossip mill more than having a break down in the middle of a shift at the nurse's station, sobbing into a patient's chart until your ex-husband finally took pity on you and steered you toward the nearest on-call room. Yeah, that hadn't been humiliating at all.

So that's how Callie found herself sitting at a bar along Miami Beach, brooding into a warm mug of beer, ignoring the loud crowd of twenty-somethings playing bar games a few tables away. She'd been there for nearly three hours, avoiding going home, and no one had dared to sit next to her. So to say she was surprised when she'd felt a presence beside her, feminine hands resting on the bar in front of them, was an understatement.

"Mimosa please." the woman asked.

She sounded as tired as Callie felt. But there was something familiar about her voice. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The bartender brought her drink over and the woman paid for it, taking a healthy swig before he'd even had the cash in his hands. She meant business. Callie liked her already.

"So, do you come here often?"

She could have shot herself. Really? Why did she ask that? It was beyond lame.

The woman chuckled and took another sip of her drink. "Every week. You?"

"Not since my twenty-second birthday party."

She could feel the woman studying her.

"Really? 'Cause I could've sworn we came here a week later to celebrate you kicking Tommy Decker in the balls for copping a feel at the Beta Theta Pi kegger?"

Callie's eyes widened, head snapping toward her companion, "How did you- _Natalia_?"

"Hey, Cal." she grinned, eyes twinkling.

Her jaw dropped open, lips slowly curling into a genuine smile before leaning over and tugging the woman into her arms. "Oh my, God. You have no idea how good it is to see you."

Arms tightened around her.

"I missed you, too."

Callie's eyes slipped shut, reveling in her old friends familiar embrace. They'd been close back in college. Roommates sophomore through senior years. They'd been through boyfriends, losing family members, taking care of each other when they were sick, and helping one another study. The dynamic duo, hardly ever apart. They'd shared everything.

Going off to med-school had changed that though. Calls and letters got scarcer as the years went by. She'd been a med student, consumed in her education. So when the letters stopped completely, she'd hardly noticed. It was a horrible excuse, but it was the truth. Back then, medicine was the only thing on her mind. There'd been no time to question it, and she'd always felt guilty about that.

But now? Maybe she could make up for it. Bring her conscience a little piece of mind while she got to know the woman that Natalia had become.

Callie leaned back, one hand sliding down Natalia's shoulder and forearm until their fingers twined together, the other brushing light brown hair from her face. Almond shaped, smoky, brown eyes stared back at her. An expression so soft that her heart melted a little, longing for lost time, and forgotten memories.

"I never noticed how beautiful you are." she mused.

Natalia blushed and looked down momentarily before she realized exactly what she'd said.

"Wow," she grimaced, feeling like a complete idiot, "I totally didn't mean to say that... Out loud. I mean, not that you aren't beautiful, 'cause, obviously you know that you're gorgeous, and you don't need anyone to tell you that. But, uh- never mind. I'm gonna stop talking now."

Natalia smirked, clearly amused. "You fluster more easily than you used to."

She scratched her head and looked anywhere but her friend. "Yeah, well, you would be too if you'd been through what I have in the last eight months or so."

"What do you mean?"

Callie caught the bartenders attention and signaled for another beer. She needed booze for this talk. "Do you want to hear about my husband cheating on me with his supermodel friend? How I went through an identity crisis? Or the part where I fell for my best friend and completely screwed it up, first?"

"You're married?" she gasped, "Callie Torres, the girl who vowed to never get tied down after her two year long term relationship with Logan Cameron ended horribly, got married?!"

The beer arrived and she immediately drank half of it. Finally turning back to Natalia.

"Was married. Divorced now." she swirled her booze around before taking another sip, "My name was _Callie O'Malley_. How freaking stupid is that?"

Natalia snorted, a giddy look of disbelief painted across her face. "Seriously?"

"Yes. George and Callie O'Malley. His friends couldn't stand me. I put up with all of his intern bullshit, I let him live with me, I had marathon sex with him after his Dad died and he needed to cope, and then he went and cheated on me. With_ Izzy Stevens_, of all people."

Her brow furrowed and she reached over and squeezed Callie's hand. "What a bastard."

"Yeah, but I'm over it. George is a good man." she grinned, "Plus, they didn't work out in the end. Apparently, the sex was horrible. So that made me feel better."

"Serves him right, Cal." she reassured her, "You're too good for him."

"I know. But it's nice to hear every once in a while."

"What about this friend of yours, though? What was his name?"

Callie sighed and drank more beer. "_Her _name is Erica Hahn. She's one of the top cardiothoracic surgeons in the nation. And she was my best friend."

Natalia's brow furrowed, "I didn't know you were bi Callie."

"Neither did I."

"So what happened?" she inquired, finishing off her drink, "It can't be all it's cracked up to be, falling for your best friend. Was she gay?"

"Not at the time."

Natalia cocked her head.

"We were both completely straight. Neither of us had ever looked at another woman in our lives, but something between us just... Felt right. You know what I mean?"

Callie watched as Natalia bit her lip and returned her steady gaze. An air of sadness surrounded them, her eyes telling a story obvious enough, to her anyways, to not need words.

"I know exactly what you mean."

She was going to have to ask about that later.

"Well, my friend Addison is to blame, really." Callie explained, "She came back to Seattle for a consult and asked me if Erica and I were a couple. I freaked. I didn't know how to act around her after that. Things were awkward. Really awkward. And then there was kissing. Freaking out again. Quickly followed by more kissing. Then dating and sex. And more freaking out."

Two more drinks appeared in front of them and they both drank a generous amount.

"What did you do to stop the freaking out?"

"Sex. Lots and lots of sex."

Natalia threw her a confused look, "With Erica?"

"No, with Mark."

"Who's Mark?"

"My best guy friend. We were fuck buddies for a while before he turned a new damn leaf and stopped putting out. Now, he just gives me advice about women."

If she'd looked confused before, she was beyond flummoxed now. "If he was giving you advice about women, why did he sleep with you while you were dating Erica?"

"He's kind of a manwhore. It didn't really matter to him."

"Is that why you broke up?"

"Sort of." Callie grabbed the bowl of peanuts next to her and popped a few in her mouth, "It was definitely a part of the reason. The other was me defending Izzie Stevens and the hospital for stealing a heart from one of Erica's patients and then killing Izzie's fiance Denny."

"The same Izzie Stevens that slept with your husband?"

"Yeah."

"Your life is so complicated."

Callie groaned and dropped her head to the bar. "I know!"

She felt a hand gently rubbing her back and arched into it. It was exactly what Natalia used to do when they were younger.

"That feels good." she whispered.

When was the last time someone comforted her?

"You wanna get outta here, Cal?"

There was a subtle tone of suggestion in her voice. One that didn't really surprise Callie once she saw the little smirk playing across Natalia's lips. They were both more than tipsy, and even though it was a potentially horrible idea she finished her drink and slipped thirty bucks onto the counter.

"I'd love to."

Natalia grinned and grabbed her hand as she stood, slowly tugging her out toward a waiting cab.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were opening the front door to Natalia's house, giggling about the driver they'd had and the horrible, dead cat toupee that sat slanted over his head.

"Did he really think he was fooling anyone with that thing?"

Natalia snorted and chuckled again, "Apparently."

"They should be outlawed. Crimes against fashion!"

"You'd need probable cause."

"What?" Callie asked.

"Like a series of toupee induced heart attacks. Or toupee sensitive seizures."

Callie collapsed against her in another fit of laughter. Arms wrapping around her waist as her own slid comfortably around Natalia's neck. "That's so ridiculous!"

"You wouldn't believe the things I've seen. It's_ totally_ possible."

Her fingers slid into Natalia's hair, smiling when her eyes slid shut, swaying the tiniest bit as her nails dragged rhythmically along her scalp.

"Oh, really?"

Natalia inched closer, their fronts brushing. "Definitely."

She could feel sweet breath puffing against her chin, fingertips leaving a fiery trail along her lower back just underneath the hem of her shirt. What were they doing?

Then their lips touched. Soft and tentative. Unprepared for but expected at the same time.

"What was that?" she asked, mumbling against Natalia's mouth.

"An experiment."

Callie frowned, she was all too familiar with experiments. "What type of experiment?"

Warm palms slid up her sides, making shiver as they slowly made their way up to her jaw.

"I'll tell you once it's finished."

And once more, their lips were fused together.

Callie inhaled sharply, moaning when a tongue flicked across her bottom lip, teeth tugging and nibbling at it.

How could she say no to this? To her?

Giving in, Callie's arms slid down to the flare of Natalia's waist, pulling them flush together. The curve of breasts pressing into hers, hips and thighs and arms rolling and shuffling, tugging and sliding along one another.

She was being backed toward the bedroom, everything else had become a blur as she pulled their shirts off and pinned Natalia against the wall in the hallway.

She gasped. The wall was probably cold behind her, but Callie didn't care. The feel of their skin finally touching, their stomachs sliding against each other as they heaved for breath, was intoxicating. Natalia was tan, lean, and full of curves in all the right places. She hadn't been lying when she told her that she was beautiful. Sexy as hell, was a more proper description, actually now that she'd seen more.

She'd had no idea what she was missing all those years of being straight. No idea at all.

Callie smirked as she broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Natalia's neck, nipping and sucking along her pulse points as she slid a leg between Natalia's and ground against her. Pleased to hear a surprised gasp above her, nimble fingers quickly squeezed between the wall and a well muscled back to release the clasp on Natalia's bra. It fell to the floor with little help and Callie couldn't help the groan that slipped from her mouth.

She was absolutely amazing. Just as she'd suspected.

Her lips continued their journey down Natalia's chest, hands cupping her breasts as she gently flicked one nipple with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth.

Hips bucked against hers. Fingers digging into her back as she switched sides, one hand sliding teasingly across Natalia's stomach.

She was in heaven.

By now, Natalia's hands were tangled in her hair. Moaning and harsh breaths nearly masking the pop of a button on her trousers as Callie's pulled the zipper down and began leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses across her abs. She knelt on the floor in front of her, fingers tugging at the edge of her pants, shimmying them down strong thighs until they caught on her shoes. With a few yanks though, everything was quickly kicked off and tossed behind her.

Callie slid her restless palms up Natalia's legs, over her hips and around her ass, lips resuming their path from her belly button down to the rim of her panties. Her skin smelled like peaches and flowers but tasted even better. Like a coconut in the middle of a desert, or the most delicious steak to a man who hasn't eaten in days.

Slowly, fingers trailed around to Natalia's inner thighs, the muscles trembling underneath her touch. Legs spread slightly, pressing lightly against soaked fabric, hips arching, hands suddenly leaving her hair.

Natalia was practically mewling by the time she slid her underwear down and slipped two fingers into her, curling and thrumming them inside of her.

"God, Callie," she begged, "please..."

She chuckled and looked up, stomach clenching in surprise and desire when she saw Natalia palming her own breasts, her head thrown back, eyes slammed tightly shut.

Callie didn't waste any time.

She ducked down, tongue sliding through her folds, circling her clit with a a relentless force. Hips rolled toward her so quickly, as she added another finger and sped up her pace, that she had to brace her arm across Natalia's hips.

Her groans were constant now and Callie's knees ached but it was worth it, feeling Natalia hot and slick around her. The musky scent of woman invaded her senses as she sucked her clit between her lips, rolling and flicking and nipping until Natalia almost screamed and froze against her. Inner muscles rippling around her as she rode it out with her, slowing her movements to milk out as much pleasure as possible.

The second Callie slipped out of her and released Natalia's hips, her legs gave out and she slid down the wall, falling into her lap. They both chuckled and Natalia leaned forward breathlessly, catching her in a gentle kiss.

"Wow." she gasped, "That was... I don't even know how to describe that."

Callie laughed at that. She'd felt the same way her first time with Erica. "It's alright. Just rest."

Natalia leaned back with a dopey smile, her fingers tracing across Callie's clavicle. "What about you, though?"

She caught her hand and slid it over her heart, trapping it there. "Don't worry about me. I'm good."

And for the first time in a long time, she actually meant it. She didn't want anything in return, and she wasn't desperately clinging to the notion that Erica was going to come running back into her life.

She'd accepted it. Finally.

Now it was time to heal.

"So, who is she?"

Natalia's eyes popped open comically, completely horrified, before Callie laid a chaste kiss over her lips. "It's alright. I knew what I was getting into."

"And you still let me kiss you?" she asked worriedly, truly confused.

"Sometimes," she said sincerely, "all you need is a little attention from someone else to give you the courage to go after who you really want. And if this is what you needed. If I was the one who had to push you into talking to her, push you to tell her how you feel, whoever she is, then I'm happy we found each other again after all this time. I don't regret a second of it."

Natalia looked as if she were about to cry, so without thinking she pulled her forward into a comforting hug, desperately trying to ignore the soft, naked breasts pressing against her skin.

"Thank you, Cal."

She smiled softly before pulling back, releasing a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding once their contact became limited again.

"So, who is she?"

Natalia grinned, blushing a little as she leaned back against the wall again, "Well, her name is Calleigh-"

Callie's eyes widened, one eyebrow rising. "You've been pining after me all these years and you didn't tell me?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No! Not that I shouldn't have been. But like I said, her name is Calleigh Duquesne and she works at the Miami Dade Crime Lab with me..."

**End.**


End file.
